نور قرية المعدن
by Pomegranates
Summary: انظروا الى الخليفة عبد الله كيف يحكم بالشرع ويجاهد الكفار في سبيل الله. هذه القصة مبنية على ما سمعته من العلاماء في ما ينبغي ان يكون لو كان الامة تستمتع بمجدها الغابر ونرجو ان يعود مجدنا قريبا. فيها دروس علمية وايضا انا امرن بكتابة هذه القصة مهاراتي الجديدة باللغى العربية لانني تعلمتها حديثا. ما بقي شيء الا انني طالب علم مبتدئ في علم الحديث نعم. .
1. Chapter 1

العلم قال الله قال رسوله قال الصحابة

-ابن القيم الجوزية

مطرت الامطار على السقف المسجد. انه كان عبارة عن بنياء بسيط وبيضاء غير مشيدة ومزينة بجانب المستشفى. داخل المسجد كان هناك حلقة الرجال وصدرها رجل متعمم بعمامة سوداء على شعره الاسمر. هذا هو زيد (الاسم كليف لا يليقه فهو زيد) عضو من مجلس الشورى في خلافة اسلامية الذي تحته ملايين من المسلمين في بلدان شتى.

الحاضرون للدرس كانو حاملون باقلام واوراق في ايديهم. هم يكتبون من حين الى اخر ويسمعون الى الوظ بجد.

كان بعد الفجر ولا يزال الخارج مظلما.

يقول زيد: انتم تعلمون ان شاء الله ان احكام الشرع مبنية على اربعة اصول

1) كتاب الله الكريم

2) السنة

3) اقوال الصحابة الكرام والمتقدمين

4) والقياس

اما القياس فيقول الشيخ ابن ابي حاتم رحمه الله في كتابه الجرح والتعديل: القياس هو الالصل الرابع في الشرع. فمن لا يعلم تلك الاصول الثالثة فعلى ماذا يقيس؟

oo000ooo000ooo

لقد طلعت الشمس والجميع قائمون يصاحفون بعضهم بعضا قبل ان يخرجوا من المسجد. ان عبد الله (هو جاك ولكن ايضا هذا الاسم لا يليق خصوصا بانني اكتب بالعربية) قد حضر مجلس صديقه و وزيره زيد برغم انه نفسه يعد من اهل العلم. هذا لانه قد يسمع من زيد ما قد اخطاه او لم يعلمه (سمعت الشيخ الالباني من خلال الاشرطة يذكر ان العلماء كانوا يحضرون الدروس من كانوا نظيرهم في العلم.)

ماش عبد الله الى بيته وتبسم وقرا من كتاب الله:

وفوق كل ذي علم عليم


	2. Chapter 2

العلم النافع خير من الملك والرئاسة. وما هو العلم النافع؟ كتاب الله وسنة رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم.

-الشيخ مقبل بن هادي الوادعي اليماني رحمه الله تعالى

الشمس تضيء من مكان عالي جدا فوق مزؤعة عبد الله. عبد الله وعمر (الاسم جري لا يليق لا يليق) قد تناولا الغداء. وهو الحاكم المسلم والاخر عالم عضو في مجلس الشورى. كانا يتحدثان في الامور السياسية بلسان عربي مبين.

"قد حان الوقت لنشتغل بقتال عدونا الدولة المجاور لنا كمريكى وملكها كي يقول عبد الله وهو يتكئ بيده على سياج." في بلادنا المسلمة امن وسلام ولله الحمد وبيت المال في حالة جيدة وليس الان اي حرب او ثورة. فنحن مستعدين للجهاد في سبيل الله الانز".

"نعم كمريكى هي ائمة الكفر قي العالم لنخنقها" ضحك عمر. "من وجهة نظرالعسكر فنحن مستعدون. عندنا دبابات وطائرات واالسغينة التي تهبط عليها الطاءئرات ورشاشات وجند كبير مدرب.

"انه امر مئسف ان كي قداختار الحرب على الاسلام او الجزية ولكن هذا ليس بمفاجئة" نهد عبد الله. " لا تخبر احد فان الحرب خدعة. ينبغي ان لا نقول بلسان حالنا ايها العدو خذوا حذركم واستعدوا فنحن قادمون اليكم".

"لقد فهمت. سنجرهم الى الجنة في السلاسل كما جاء في ما صحح عن رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم من حديث ان ربك ليعب من اقوام يجرون الى الجنة في السلاسل" يقول عمر. ولقد فسر هذا الحديث الشيخ محمد ناصر الدين الالباني وقال هذا يعني ان الكفار الذين اصبحوا اسراء بسبب الهزيمة يعيشون بعدين تحت الدولة المسلمة. ثم يسمعون عن تعليمات الاسلام الجميلة ويدخلون الايمان في قلوبهم ثم هم يسلمون بالاخلاص ويدخلون الجنة بسبب ذلك.

اشرقت عينا عبد الله فهي كالنجوم ونظر الى الاسفل على الارض.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

الحمرة على بطون السحاب تبوخ ببطئ في السماء. والحمرة القتها الشمس وهي تغرب. سبحان الله ما اجمل هذا المنظر.

داخل المسجد اقيم درس من جديد. يصدره زيد هو لابس كساء الذي يلبسها اهل باكستان والافغان وعلى راسه عمامة عربية السوداء. الجماعة التي حوله كان البعض يكتبون فواءد الدرس والاخرون يعتمدون على حفظهم في ذاك المجلس. لنسمع ماذا يقول...

"من سيذكر لي حديث النبي محمد صلى الله عليه وعلى اله وسلم (الجميع اسضا يقولوا صلى الله عليه وسلم) الذي يبلغ الدرجة المتواتر نم سيقول انا" يقول زيد.

"انا" يقول احد الطلاب. "الحديث من كذب علي متعمدا فاليتبوئ مقعده من النار

"احنت" مدح زيد.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"في الاسلام ليس هنا استقلال بين الدين والسياسة. احد علمائنا الافاضل كتب رسالة بعنوان السياسة الشرعية. بالضبط هو شيخ الاسلام ابن تيمية رحمه الله تعالى وعنوان الرسالة باكمله هو السياسة الشرعية في اصلاح الراعي والرعية.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

الحاكم المسلم او الخليفة ينبغي ان يكون عالما مجتهدا وايضا من قبيلة العربية قريش. والحمد لله الان هكذا هو عبد الله. في الخلافة عثمانية برغم انهم كانوا اتراك وليس من القريش لانهم يعرفون هذا الحديث كانوا يقيمون الرجل القرشي قريب من الخليفة. والحديث في البخاري هو لا يزال هذا الامر قريش ما بقي منهم اثنان.

الحاكم المسلم اذا امر مسلما بعمل ما وليس ذلك العمل بطبيعة الحال حرام فيصير ذلك الامر فرض على ذلك المسلم فعله. هذا ينظر مع القاعدة يقول بها العلماء انما الطاعة في المعروف.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

يقول بعض اعداء الاسلام: ان الكئس من الخمر وفتاة جميلة اضر على المسلم من الرشاشات والدبابات والامر كما قيل لقد صدق وهو كذوب.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

قال الشيخ الالباني: الحق بطبيعته مر... قال الله انا سنلقي عليك قول ثقيلا.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

السماء كانت سوداء والمسلمون يخرجون من المسجد بعد صلاة العشاء. جاوز زيد باب المسجد وتنفس الهواء الحلوى وصافح وكلم اصدقائه واخوانه كما هي عادة المسلمين. ليس بقصد خاص تن يصافحهم دبر الصلاة لكن بمناسبة انه قد راى اصدقائه.

بعدين مشى الى بيته واخرج دينار ذهبي من جيبه ونظر اليه. مضت لحظة من الوقت ثم عالده الى جيبه.


	3. Chapter 3

حدثنا عمر بن حفص جدثنا ابي حدثنا الاعمش قال حدثني شقيق قال قال عبد الله كاني انظر الى النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم يحكي نبيا من الانبياء ضربه قومه فادموه فهو يمسح الدم عن وجهه ويقول رب اغفر لقومي فانهم لا يعلمون

- اخرجه البخاري في صحيحه

كان بعد الفجر وعمر يقيم الدرس في زاوية بالمسجد. لا يزال الخارج في ظلام.

في هذا الصبح كان مع الجماعة باسل الذي سافر من بلد بعيد وهو نصراني. طبعا الجميع في قرية معدن كانوا مسلمين. اقترب باسل الى عمر العالم الفاضل وبدا يحدثه.

قال: "اني ارى انكم تدرسون وتتعلمون وتقرئون"

قال عمر:" اي نعم"

فقال باسل:"الى متى ستظلون تدرسون هكذا"

فكر عمر قليلا ثم قال:" نتعلمون الى ان يتوفانا الله سبحانه وتعالى".

زيد الذي كان يحضر الدرس حنى راسه وذكر في نفسه بعض البيوت الشعرية:

العلم لو طلبته كثير  
والعمر عن تحصيله قصير  
فقدم الاهم منه فالاهم

ooooooooooooooo

ان عمر يصدر الحلقة فهل نستمع الى ما يقول؟

ما معنى ديموقراطية؟ معناه الشعب يحكم نفسه. لا كتاب ولا سنة ولا مروءة ولا شيمة. الشعب يحكم نفسه.

ooooooooooooooo

قال الله تعالى في الكفار قاتلوا الذين لا يؤمنون بالله ولا باليوم الاخر ولا يحرمون ما حرم الله وؤسوله ولا يدينون دين الحق من الذين اوتوا الكتاب حتى يعطوا الجزية عن يد وهم صاغرون

ذكر شيخ الاسلام ابن تيمية انهم يزوجون اخواتهم ويئكلون الطعام الخبيث. بيس عندهم حرام فهم بالصراحة يعيشون كالبهائم. بل هم اضل بل هم اضل.

ooooooooooooooo

الكفار تقدموا في الطب والصناعة وذلك لانهم اجتهدوا وليس لانهم تركوا دينهم. نعم كثير منهم انتقلوا الى الاحاد والعلمانية. اذا نقاتلهم ليس من الضروري ان نكون نظيرهم في القوة العسكرية لاننا مسلمين وهم الكفار.

لكن علينا ان نستعد كما في الاية الكريمة واعدوا لهم ما استطعتم من قوة ومن رباط الخيل ترهبون به عدو الله وعدوك  
لا ينبغي ان يكون لدينا سكين المطبخ وعندهم رشاشات ودبابات

ما ساقوله قد يئذي بعضكم. قد قيل  
المؤمن ضعيف في كل شيء الا ايمان  
والكافر قوي في كل شيء الا ايمان ولا ايمان عندهم

الانسان له نشاط محدود. نحن نشتغل بالعم الاسلامي ونصلي خمس مرات في كل يوم وليلة. اما الكفار فهم لا يشتغلون طوال اليوم في الدنيا.  
ولكن نقرئ في كتاب الله:

ومن اعرض عن ذكري فان له معيشة ضنكا ونحشره يوم القيامة اعمى قال رب لم حشرتني اعمى وقد كنت بصيرا قال كذلك اتتك اياتنا فنسيتها وكذلك اليوم تنسى

وقديم قيل وبضدها تتبين الاشياء فاما الحالة المؤمن فاقرءؤا قول الله تعالى باؤك الله فيكم

من عمل صالحا من ذكر او انثى وهو مؤمن فلنحيينه حياة طيبة ولنجزينهم اجرهم باحسن ما كانوا يعملون  
**  
**


End file.
